


More Precious than Jewels

by Practically_Venus



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Actually they’re BOTH tsundere, F/M, Married Life, Oneshot, fankid appearance, set in the near future, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practically_Venus/pseuds/Practically_Venus
Summary: Rouge tells her daughter a story from when she was young, about how a simple flower ring means more to her than all her other jewels.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Kudos: 6





	More Precious than Jewels

The sunlight woke Daisy up gently, as it usually did. Alarm clocks never lasted long in her family's home. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Then she hopped lightly out of bed and scurried out of her room to the kitchen.   
Her mother wasn't in there, so she made herself some toast. Munching on it, she wondered where her mom could be. She wanted to tell her good morning.   
Naturally she found her mom in her trophy room. It was a large white room lined with shelves and pedestals, each inch covered in jewelry and precious gems and mementos from her many adventures. Down the middle of the room was a clear path, and at the end of that path, a pedestal with a protective dome around its treasure. Daisy’s mom was standing, staring at the domed treasure.   
“Mom! Good morning!” Daisy called out, rushing up to her mother to give her a hug.  
“Good morning, sweetheart. Do you want me to make you breakfast?” Rouge hugged her daughter back.  
“Nah, I already made my own.” Daisy released her mother and looked through the glass dome. Only a pink flower ring was inside. It looked like any other weed, but it was placed in such an important spot. Daisy already knew the story behind this ring. She had asked her mother to tell it to her again and again. It was her favorite story.  
“Mom, mom,” she tugged at Rouge’s shirt, “tell me the flower ring story again! Please? Pretty please?”  
Rouge sighed. “You know I can’t say no to a pretty please.” She began her story.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Rouge’s POV: 10 years ago *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It was an ordinary day for me. I had the day off my duties at GUN, so I thought it would be fun to go bother Knuckles for a bit. Knuckles always seemed to be alone, but not lonely... That got on my nerves, somehow. I liked him a lot, and I wanted him to need me somehow. Even if all I could be to him was somebody to be around. I kept telling myself that if I hung around him enough, eventually he would miss me when I was gone. If I just kept trying I could get to him. Plus, well, the gigantic Emerald he kept around helped to keep me coming back.  
I flew up to Angel Island. I knew exactly where to go, I’d been there to visit the echidna countless times. There he was, napping as usual. No matter. I could steal some emerald and be back to hang out in a few minutes. I swooped down, careful to land softly so as not to wake Knuckles. I took out a small hammer and chisel, chuckling to myself. Since he always caught me if I tried to take the whole emerald, my master plan was to chisel off a small bit and use that bit to make myself some nice jewelry with Knuckles being none the wiser; maybe a necklace, and anklet, and earring... Got it! I would make a ring with it! Man. I’m a genius, I thought to myself.   
A started trying to chip the emerald. It was stupidly difficult. I was strong enough to chip most jewels. Maybe I just had to try harder?   
While absorbed with trying to get a bit of emerald for my own ring, I didn’t notice Knuckles had woken up.   
“What do you think YOU’RE doing?” He asked from behind me. I jumped, turned to face him, and smiled angelically.  
“Hiii Knuckie,” I tried to sound innocent, which was pretty hard when I had a hammer and chisel in my hands.  
“Drop the chisel,” he sighed. I did as he told me. I was caught, after all.  
“Aww come on,” I whined, “let me have just a little bit of the Emerald? You have so much of it! I just wanted enough to make a little ring. Just a tiny little ring!”  
“If you want a ring, go buy one! You’ll never get this Emerald, or any piece of it!” He raised his voice at me, his sharp teeth showing. I would be lying if I said I didn’t like that. But still, I was thwarted again, and that made me upset. I stalked down the steps and onto the grass away from the Emerald, finally plopping down criss-cross applesauce. Knuckles followed me vaguely, probably just keeping an eye on me.   
“Isn’t persistence supposed to pay off? I try so hard and all I want is some jewelry. You’re too cruel!” I huffed, not looking at him.  
“Just some jewelry, huh,” he mumbled. I heard him walking around, but I refused to look at him, instead staring angrily at the ground. Eventually his shoes came into my field of vision, then he crouched down to get my attention. I looked up at him. He squatted close to me.  
“Put out your hand,” he told me. Confused, I put it out to him palm-up. He took hold of my hand and flipped it over, then slipped a little flower ring on my hand. It was small and pink, barely bloomed, with its stem twisted into a dainty circle. A blush spread across my face.   
“There, you got a ring. Is that all you wanted?” He acted gruff. He liked to pretend he hadn’t done much. But Knuckles, the guy I liked, had just given me a ring as a gift, and I was astonished. I kept staring at the ring on my finger.   
“...If you don’t like it, you don’t have to keep it.” Knuckles misunderstood my silence.  
I looked up to him quickly and replied, “No! It’s perfect!”   
“Oh, then you’re welcome.”  
“Maybe someday you’ll give me a real ring,” I sighed jokingly. Knuckles kicked me off the island for that. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Back to the present *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“And you know what? I was right!” Rouge smiled and showed off her left hand. On the ring finger was her wedding band.  
Daisy giggled.   
They both heard the door open, and turned to see Knuckles coming in.   
“How are my ladies doing this morning?” He called. Daisy ran to hug her dad and tell him good morning. Rouge kissed her husband a little more than usual that day.


End file.
